


New Parents

by Niina_rox



Series: Markson Tales [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Child - Yugyeom, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	New Parents

They've been together many years now; it's obvious that nothing has changed. Well, a few things but the love they share has never faltered. And at twenty-five Mark and Jackson are going to become parents, which is what they've wanted for a few years now. Even when they were only seventeen, and been together a short time. They wanted to have kids and like any couple, who have tried to adopt. They were turned down a few times but it, didn't stop them not one little bit. It's a quiet Friday afternoon when they get the call. Neither of them could stop the tears from flowing, ”I can't believe we’re going to be parents.”

Jackson happily hugged him ”I know it feels so wonderful,” two days later they head to the agency. There in the waiting room is two-year-old Yugyeom, simply wanting a home. He knows now that he'll have parents, twenty minutes later in walk Mark and Jackson. Yugyeom is brought over to them it takes a few minutes, before he closes the distance. And wanting Mark to hold him, he laid against him. Jackson felt so proud and happy seeing that, it didn't take long before they headed home. It was quiet at first Yugyeom took in his new home.

He looked at everything in his room, the toys that Mark and Jackson had gathered. Over a few months, he seemed pretty happy, with one of the teddy bears. Grabbing hold of it and smiling, brightly and then holding it close to his chest. Mark was proud of that he was even more so, because it's one that he had gotten. It was quiet for a while; it seemed clear that Yugyeom would stick to Mark. Who soon headed to the kitchen to make, something for lunch he never knew how good it would. Feel to hear your child say "appa" Mark, was surprised by that.

Yugyeom was standing next to him, slightly holding onto the cabinet. He picked him up "what you would like, to eat" he took time to think about it. He tried to say "spaghetti" Mark, couldn't help but think it was cute. Jackson came in trying to get their son's attention; it wasn't unexpected that Yugyeom acted cheekily. As Mark cooked lunch Yugyeom clung, to Jackson who was more than happy to entertain him. It didn't take much until his little giggles filled the room, now their home felt complete.

 

It's been six months every day has been a joy and a bit of a challenge. Yugyeom has toy collections not only in his room, but also in the living room. Neither of them mind another thing that's new, is their son likes to wake them up. Usually by walking up to either side of the bed, and nudging them lightly. And now it doesn't take a lot to wake them up, but now, it's a Saturday morning. And it's just after eight, and once again, Yugyeom has wandered into their room. Holding his teddy bear, he walks up to Jackson's side, "daddy" he gently pulls on his shirt.

It only takes a few seconds before he stirs, and slowly opens his eyes smiling a little tiredly. When he notices the little two-year-old, he takes a couple of minutes to get out of bed. He yawns a little before picking Yugyeom up, walking out quietly. "Are you hungry" he nodded as Yugyeom sat at the dining table, with a bottle of milk. Jackson cooked a little breakfast, all the while unaware that Mark was now awake. He quietly walked up to his husband and hugged him, resting his head on his back. Of course, their son noticed he smiled and then giggled.

It wasn't more than ten minutes before, they were all eating silently. Well, Mark and Jackson were Yugyeom ended up, entertaining himself. Their plan today was to go and see their, family some of them would be meeting Yugyeom. For the first time, it will be good for him, to be around other kids. Since he's met a couple of his cousins already, it didn't take long for him to get excited. So, naturally, they were all ready pretty quickly. Arriving a short time later Mark's mum greeted them, at the door, it was nice to see Yugyeom smiling and hugging her.

She held him as they walked through the house, everyone was sitting out the back. Already having a good time Yugyeom ended up, running around playing games with his cousins. While they all talked and had a wonderful Saturday. They all pointed how good Mark and Jackson, are with their little boy. Causing them both to smile proudly, they knew when Yugyeom was getting tired. He went up to Mark wanting to be held, of course, he ended up falling asleep. With a smile on his face, something they'll never get tired of seeing. 

It was close to an hour later when they went home.

 

It's now been a year, and it's also Yugyeom's birthday. It's one morning he needed to be woken up, it surprised them both. But it actually helped them since they wanted, to surprise the little three-year-old. Mark placed the toy that Jackson had brought, next to Yugyeom who was still asleep. All they needed to do was wait, and it's around, twenty minutes later they know he's awake. He walks out of his room holding the new toy, a big but tired smile on his face. He walks up to Jackson first, who didn't hesitate to say "happy birthday."

They were sitting dining table; he was next to his dad. Jackson was simply entertaining him, a few minutes later Mark walked in with breakfast. After he placed the plate in front of Yugyeom, he then gave his son a hug. It would be clear to anyone that Yugyeom, was already enjoying the day. Their little breakfast was interrupted by someone at the door, Jackson went to see who it is. It was a delivery of a couple of parcels, a few presents for little Yugyeom. Who was more than happy to open them, rather quickly and rather excitedly. 


End file.
